


Piggyback Rides

by major_nerdino



Series: M.M - 707 - Domestic [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707xmc - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Piggyback Rides, Reader-Insert, can be platonic, can be relationship, domestic living, dusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: Saeyoung (Luciel) and MC have some fun with each other. ;)





	Piggyback Rides

**PIGGYBACK RIDES**

“C’mon [Y/N]! Please? I promise I will not drop you; not even once!” [Y/N] rolls her eyes and finally gives in.

“Okay, fine. But only for a minute!” Saeyoung scurries over to where [Y/N] is standing and kneels before her.

“Climb on, princess!” He winks slyly and [Y/N] already regrets her decision. But, she soldiers on and clambers onto his broad back and wraps her legs around his hips. She holds tight as he straightens up. Suddenly, she can see everything above the shelves. It’s so dusty.

“Oi, Saeyoung.” The redhead looks up at her. “Grab the duster.” He does as he’s told and watches with amusement as [Y/N] begins to vigourously dust the cabinets clean. She soon nudges him to move to the next cabinet and they slowly make their way around the kitchen.

Once they finished in the kitchen, [Y/N] slides off Saeyoung’s back and goes to return to working. “I have an idea!” [Y/N] stares curiously at Saeyoung as he gets onto his knees again. He beckons [Y/N] forward with a hand and a mischievous grin. She slowly steps close until her hip is by the back of his bent head. Without any warning, Seven grabs her thighs and hoists them over his shoulders. He quickly stands up and [Y/N] shrieks loudly.

“What the fuck Seven?! Put me down!” Saeyoung’s laughter only gets louder and louder as he prances around the large, open space. [Y/N] cracks a smile and starts giggling along with him. After a while, her thighs begin to ache and Saeyoung gently puts her back down.

He watches her tuck hair behind her ear and neaten up her clothes.  _ Cute _ . He leans down and presses his nose to her temple. With a quick and soft kiss, he pulls back slightly. “My turn.” [Y/N] looks up and glares slightly. But, she gives in anyway; she know’s there’s no point in arguing, he’ll just win.

“Fine. Come here, you dingbat.” She grabs his wrist and pulls him into her chest, then sweeps him off his feet. Her arms go under his knees and around his shoulders.

“Woah! [Y/N]? Why didn’t you tell me you were so strong~?” He giggles loudly and wraps his arms around her neck. His face gets closer to hers and he stows a kiss unto her nose. “My strong little 606.” [Y/N] smiles widely at him and spins around a few times, maneuvering his body around so his long legs wrap around her waist.

“There we go.” She looks up at his face, and his cheeks are bright red.  _ Cute _ . “Want me to put you down?”

Saeyoung smiles slightly larger and shakes his head. “No.”


End file.
